


Back at it again with the boys!

by Osomatsus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags Are Fun, YouTube, Youtuber Spain, gilbert is one wild guy, romano being romano, spain can cook a fine egg, the boys are back in town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsus/pseuds/Osomatsus
Summary: "Oh, how Lovino could already picture the entire video’s preview. The thumbnail would be a classic Antonio-with-his-mouth-open dot jpeg. And he’d be pointing at some odd clip art he’d find on the first line of the google image results. Of course, just as Antonio does, the title would be immensely filled with clickbait. ‘My roommate got us kicked out of McDonald’s... AGAIN’. Well, maybe that wasn’t loaded to the top with clickbait. They didn’t get kicked out of McDonald’s the first time. That was Taco Bell."





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> an au nobody wanted and nobody needed except for me. sorry guys i have to.

“Hola everybody! It’s me, Antonio, back at it again with the boys!” God, the way he waved and yelled at the camera pissed Lovino off every time he heard it. But that was what he got when he agreed to room with Antonio in the first place. He was just a lowly college freshmen who refused to stay in the dorms. Antonio was a senior with an opening after his old roommate graduated this past year (he doesn’t know where the other guy went, though, he just up and left Antonio after graduation). Lovino didn’t even know Antonio’s personality, but if the decor had any evidence of what it was like, he would’ve used the words annoying, loud, bright, and _constantly_ in the mood to run five miles.

The only reason Lovino moved in was because the rent price was astonishingly low. Of course, that’s because it was a one room, one bath, living room, kitchen, tiny apartment. That and Antonio already paid half of the rent. It worked perfectly, really. Lovino had a place to live and enough money to pay for gas and [half of the] groceries with leftovers to either put toward his tuition or stuff he wants to buy. He could never ask for a better deal. The only problem was his roommate.

At it turned out, Antonio was exactly the kind of guy that he expected him to be. He was annoying, loud, bright, and constantly ready to run 5 miles. And sometimes he did. And sometimes he asked Lovino to _join him_ in those 5 mile runs. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was a man who moved to Colorado from Spain when he was eight years old. He was turning 21 in just a few months and had friends who came over a little much to not have to pay at least a fraction of the rent. But the one thing that Lovino was against the most was the fact that his roommate, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, was a Youtuber.

The millisecond that Lovino was told his fact, he made a vow to _never_ appear in a video or even let the guy _speak of him_ unless he knew exactly what he was going to talk about in relation to him. And this is what lead him to this point. Here, seated at the kitchen counter, fork stuffed balls deep in his second bowl of pasta, minding his own business, scrolling through his phone. Here, is when Lovino Romulus Vargas was startled to the point of dropping his phone. Here, is when he cringed at the sudden chip of his roommate.

Three feet away, Antonio again chimed like a bell “Holy everybody!” He laughed quietly, probably at Lovino, and waved to the camera. “It’s me, Antonio, back at it again with the boys!” His teeth twinkled at the ring light, as he began talking about another one of his “too good to be true” stories. But Lovino knew all about this one. He was there. He was part of the reason it happened.

“You better not say my fucking name, asswipe!” He turned around to bark at the vlogger, fork wrapped in noodles before popping it in his mouth. Antonio just waved a hand, laughed lightly, and went back to what he was doing.

Oh, how Lovino could already picture the entire video’s preview. The thumbnail would be a classic Antonio-with-his-mouth-open dot jpeg. And he’d be pointing at some odd clip art he’d find on the first line of the google image results. Of course, just as Antonio does, the title would be immensely filled with clickbait. ‘My roommate got us kicked out of McDonald’s... AGAIN’. Well, maybe that wasn’t _loaded to the top_ with clickbait. They didn’t get kicked out of McDonald’s the first time. That was Taco Bell.

Of course, Lovino never watched the videos. He didn’t need to, he was always an inch off frame while they were being filmed. But he did love the comments that Antonio got.

No, Antonio wasn’t popular, he didn’t have a million subscribers or anything that could squeeze into the realm of possibilities of such a number. He had just enough to make revenue off the videos though. And that meant he had enough to get pools of comments. So many people, a lot of teenage girls, loved his videos. Nearly everybody thought he was hilarious. If Antonio would post a little more frequently, Lovino almost thought he might be able to get hundreds of thousands of subscribers. However, Antonio liked to make a video only after something happened in his life. Something he would deem worthy of a video (Hence, every video of them getting kicked out of an establishment due to one reason or another).

So when Antonio waved to the camera again, chiding “Thank you all, I love you all so much and I will see you in my next video! Hasta luego!” Lovino cleared his throat.

“Why do you only make videos when people raise hell for you?” He’d been living with Antonio for half a semester already, just breaking into second semester, and Antonio has made eleven videos. That’s roughly two per month, plus the ‘Hellish Holidays’.

The Spaniard shrugged, sitting back on the love-seat to smile at Lovino instead. “I like making fun videos with a story line.”

“Have you ever thought about filming in public? Maybe all your haters would actually believe your shit if you caught Gilbert’s fucking madness on camera.” Of course Antonio had haters. Every storytime-esque youtuber did.

That comment made Antonio think. He just sat for a good few minutes, leaving Lovino to clean up his bowl and put it in the sink. And then he suddenly appeared, leaning against the fridge with a smug grin on his face. “Maybe if they met my roommate they’d believe me, hm?”

A fucking trickster. That’s who he lived with. A mastermind behind pranks with the ability to act like a victim. “Really? Why don’t you just do an apartment tour, instead? That sounds interesting to teenage girls.” Again, Antonio thought about it.

“That sounds fun!! I’ll get the camera now!” Lovino wiped any non existing sweat from his forehead. The fridge opened with a desperate suck after Antonio scattered, leaving Lovino to his own devices again. “Lovi,” he called, probably changing his shirt, “What if I introduced you in the apartment tour so you don’t have to leave?”

Lovino flinched. He didn’t think of that. This asshole was always a step ahead of him, it seemed. “FINE. God dammit, fine, we can film a video where you introduce me to your ‘amigos’, fine.” He tossed the off-brand Gatorade back in the fridge, shutting the door. Just as fast as he left, Antonio was standing behind the kitchen counter with a grin that should go eat shit.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino's first appearance on camera!?

Why Lovino was doing this, he didn’t actually know. But here he was, standing just out of frame, prepared for Antonio to pull him into the frame as they scripted. Antonio had changed shirts into his Spanish Football jersey because he’d noticed Lovino was in his Italian jersey. God, if they looked more like a couple, Lovino would hurl.

“Hola everybody!” He beamed, waved, and laughed. It was like a routine. “It’s me, Antonio, back at it again with a very special boy!” And then he reached out and grabbed Lovino, pulling him into the frame. “This is my roommate, Lovino! You all comment about wanting to meet him since I talk about him a lot, so here he is,” he looked to Lovino with a smile. A soft smile; not the typical grin he wore when filming. Lovino looked back to the camera, gave a nod in greeting to the lens, and let Antonio do the talking. “So! I thought we should do a roommate tag. Sound good?”

“Fine,” he sighed, rolling his eyes. He wasn’t allowed to cuss on Antonio’s channel. It was something the Spaniard prided himself in.

“Okay, question one. Did we know each other before becoming roommates?”

“No. God, no. Rent was cheap.” Antonio nodded, laughing lightly. 

Antonio looked down at his phone and then back to Lovino. “What were our first impressions of each other?” He looked expectantly at the Italian, but upon getting no response, he looked back to the camera with that grin he does when he’s filming. “Well, I thought he looked really kind, but also strict. I didn’t think he was a morning person--”

“I’m not.”

“No, you aren’t,” Antonio snickered, looking to his roommate for his words.

“Alright Well, Antonio had a roommate before me. Do they know that?” He looked at the other and received a nod in confirmation. “So I just moved in in August? Mid-August. I didn’t want to live with my family. But when I got here I was like. ‘Oh god. He’s loud and he’s always happy. Oh god.’ and… yeah. He’s loud and he’s always happy,” he shrugged, squinting at Antonio when he laughed. And then he went on to ask a few more questions.

After the last question’s awkward conclusion, the two both went quiet and looked at each other. Maybe they lied about their answers to it? Antonio didn’t think he lied, but Lovino was quite uncharacteristically stuck and at a loss for glares and snide remarks.“Well…” Antonio began, looking from the camera to his roommate a couple of times. “That was our roommate tag!” Antonio pulled Lovino into a hug to which Lovino cussed quietly at him and pushed away. “If you liked this be sure to leave a like and subscribe! Thank you all, I love you all so much and I will see you in my next video! Hasta luego!” He laughed one last time, giving his final wave and then he reached over and turned the camera off. “See? That isn’t too hard, right, Lovi?”

He grunted, walking away, grabbing his backpack on his way. Antonio sighed, following the Italian. “What’s up, Lovi?” The Italian didn’t respond, pulling out a calculus textbook instead, opening it to where the bright blue marker was inserted. Antonio laid out on the bed, curling up with one of the pillows Lovino wasn’t leaning against. “If you aren’t going to talk, can I film the tour?” Antonio looked expectantly at the Italian who was biting his mechanical pencil. Lovino sighed, nodded in one short bob of his head. “Awesome!” Antonio jumped up off the bed, leaving the pillow astray as he retrieved his camera.

Lovino listened as Antonio did his introduction in the other room. He blabbered away on the living room, talking about various things they had lying around and neat knickknacks they had from various trips they’d each been on in their past. With a shake of his head, Lovino went back to his homework, groaning at the equation on the page in annoyance. It were times like this where he wished he’d passed the AP test last year so he wouldn’t be doing this all again. Business marketing would never do something so dirty to him.

“And that’s the kitchen, sooo… to the bathroom we go!” Antonio laughed, talking about his life in the flat as he walked, pushing the door open to show the entire world what their bathroom looked like. Luckily, that was well kept at all times. The bathroom was the one place that Lovino had perfectly organized. He talked about the room for a bit before exiting, tapping two doors “Closet.” Suddenly, Antonio kicked the bedroom door open, camera pointing right at where his foot made contact with the now open door. “Here we are!”

He pointed the camera at Lovino and then himself, making a quiet, fake sniff. He wiped a fake tear from his eye as he said “He’s so responsible.” And just like that he was smiling again, showing people the room, showing them his stuff. He’d pointed the lens at Lovino’s side, but immediately took his back to his own with a mutter of “so messy”.

“‘S not that bad, ‘Tonio,” Lovino commented, scribbling down numbers in the notebook absentmindedly. It’s when Spain sniggers and leaves the room that Lovino looks up in confusion. He has no idea what happened though, so he simply huffs and goes back to the math. He can hear the outtro in the other room and then Antonio running back into the room. And he’s suddenly flopping onto the bed, curling up with the pillow again, grabbing the remote.

“Lovi, take a break,” he coos, turning the channel to some odd reality show neither of them care about. He flicks through the guide, blabbing about nonsense that Lovino doesn’t listen to. Instead, the Italian is sliding his textbook and notebook off the edge of the bed, letting them fall to the floor with a  _ flop _ and the  _ thunk _ . Antonio craned his head to see his friend grabbing a pillow of his own and sprawling out on the bed right beside him.

“Put Deadpool in, stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS ONE IS WEAK LMFAO i tried to make it more interesting??? idk.  
> i also might post a little 2.5 of them actually doing the ENTIRE TAG because :3 if you cant guess what the last question is then mehehe  
> dont worry itll be revealed later i swear.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's just trying to take a shower, Lovino, please...

Antonio finally released a sigh as the credits started playing. He hadn’t spoken since the movie started playing. Lovino loved Deadpool a lot. It was odd since he wasn’t too keen on the classic Batman’s and Iron Man’s and such. But he loved Deadpool. So, as the song resonated through the room, Antonio looked over to see Lovino dozing off right there, drooling onto the pillow he was holding onto.

He carefully climbed out of the bed and stood up, folding the part of the blanket that Lovino wasn’t laying on over his body, turning off the lamp at the bedside with a faint  _ click. _ The poor guy must’ve been exhausted. No matter, it was Antonio’s turn to sleep on the futon anyway. He hummed a tune contentedly, pushing the coffee table across the floor to make room. His hands reached in, grabbing the inside of the couch. And he pulled, unfolding the couch to it’s full, mildly uncomfortable bed status. He retrieved the sheets from underneath the side of the couch, folding them around the edges of the mattress.

Finally, the Spaniard padded his way to the bedroom, swiping a few real pillows from the bed. He discarded the throw pillows that lay on the floor into the chair, topping the bed off with the bedroom’s pillows and a comforter from the closet that he snatched on his way back. “Bravo.” Antonio wiggled out of his jeans, making his way to the bathroom.

 

***

 

Antonio awoke in the morning to the familiar blaring of him alarm. It was 9 in the morning. He yawned, rubbing at his eyes. And all of a sudden, he was perfectly awake. He leapt out of bed, stretched his arms, his legs, and then went to the bathroom.

On his way by, he stopped, poking his head into the bedroom to see Lovino still sound asleep right where he was left last night. Antonio smiled that soft smile, and made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door gently behind him.

With a grunt, he tugged his shirt by the collar over his head, examining himself in the mirror. He should probably shave. But it’s the weekend, so he didn’t think too much of it. Antonio cranked the faucet for some lukewarm water, splashing it over his face, giving it a quick rub to wake him up further (for good measure). Again, he faced the mirror, flashing himself an award-winning grin before stripping down entirely to hop in the shower.

The shower was where Antonio did a lot of his planning. He liked to talk himself through his day and screw his head on. He was smart, sure, but he was forgetful if he didn’t remind himself or write it down. “Lovi has work at noon. I can ask him to pick up some groceries after work… But that’s all pending on if he has a good day at work. Besides, his payday is Tuesday. I’m not sure how much he has to spare,” he scrubbed at his hair, rinsing the shampoo out. “I guess I can get the groceries. I’d just drop him off and pick him up. No harm, no foul.”

A knock at the door made him jump with a shriek. “Why the fuck did you lock the door?” Quickly, Antonio turned off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door for his peeved roommate. “You have soap in your hair, dummy,” Lovino remarked, flipping the lid up on the toilet to use it.

“I was in the shower. I’m still in the shower.”

“Then maybe you should get back in there.”

“If I’m in there when you flush I’ll get a temperature flash.”

Silence. Antonio inwardly cringed at himself for accidentally locking the door as he heard the last drips hit the water before the flush sound came on. “You deserve it for locking the fucking door. It’s not like I’m your mother or some shit. I’ve seen a dick or two before.”  He zipped up his jeans and went to wash his hands, looking at Antonio through the mirror. “You can get back in the shower.”

He blinked at Lovino, eyeing the bags under the Italian’s eyes. “And you can go back to sleep. You have an hour or so before you need to be up.” Lovino looked at the mirror after putting the rag back on the rack. He was silent, trying to either read Antonio like a book or there was a blackhead on his face again. However, if neither of those were true, something was behind Antonio. Nervously, he turned his head, praying to God that there was nothing behind him.

“We need groceries.” Antonio snapped his head back to Lovino, blinking at him before smiling.

“I can go get those later,” he began, watching as Lovino exited the bathroom, rummaging through the closet just outside. Curious, Tonio stepped just into the hall to see Lovino sliding boots on over his feets and a peacoat laying on the floor beside him. “Lovi,” he cleared his throat, “I can get them.”

“Not dressed like that, you can’t.” The Italian stood up, pulled the coat over his arms and snagged the keys from the hook just inside the bedroom across the hall. “Idiot,” he said over his shoulder as he opened the front door, shutting it behind him with a click of the lock.

Antonio stared at the front door blankly, the towel around his waist starting to slip. He reached down and grabbed it, holding it as he still watched the front door.

Seconds later it swung back open with Lovino walking in. He swiped his wallet from the kitchen counter and pointed the keys at his still mostly naked roommate. “Not a word, couchpisser.” The door once again clicked shut and Antonio smiled, going back into the bathroom to finish what was interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a lil shorter than normal... but u got a peeing lovino so be happy xP


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Feliciano and why does Lovino eat omlettes so weird????

Lovino kicked on the door multiple times, yelling for Antonio from the hallway. Immediately, he ran to the door, swinging it open with a loud “Shh!!” while snatching some of the bags to put on the counter. “Lovino, it’s not even eleven in the morning.”

The Italian, of course, could’ve seemed to care less as he dropped the bags onto the counter with a room-shaking _THUD_. Antonio jumped, placing his hands on the counter to prepare to dig in the bag. “What is in there that is so loud? My goodness.” Lovino opened his mouth to answer, but immediately shut up when his phone rang out. A classic, old time phone ring. Lovino picked it up right away so he wouldn’t have to listen to it.

“Hello.” He held the phone a little away from his face as a happy voice came through. “What the hell do you want at ten fifty three in the goddamn morning, Feliciano?” Antonio cocked his head to the side. Who was Feliciano?

He wouldn’t get an answer to that for a while, however because Lovino pointed to the bags, to Antonio, to himself, and then the direction of the bathroom. “Just give me a minute, idiot, I’m putting you on speak--” And the bathroom door closed behind him. Just like an Italian. Antonio wonders that Lovino might actually have lived in Italy contrary to what he’d been told by the other. Or perhaps he’s been there on vacation? He’s awfully passionate about a place he claims to have never been. For being born in America, Lovino was incredibly Italy-focused compared to Antonio, who was more American-focused than Spanish. And he lived in Spain for almost a decade.

Antonio quickly put all the groceries away, put the plastic bags in the box in the cupboard, and leaned against the wall outside the bathroom to listen to his roommate on the phone.

“Why don’t you come home all the time anymore? It sucks.”

“Well, stupid, I’m in college. I get homework shoved in my butthole like you shove pasta in your facehole,” he groaned, turning on the water to a gentle stream.

“I haven’t seen you since Christmas! You left for New Year! That’s not stupid,” the voice complained, “Grandpa is worried about you, y’know.”

“Fuck,” he murmured, turning the sink off, “Look, I know I don’t come home a lot, but I have a lot of shit up my sleeves. It doesn’t even matter. You’re almost 17, you can deal without me until I’m on Spring Break. Besides, I’ll be home for your birthday.”

So Lovino not only had a family, Antonio was aware of that, he had a younger brother and a Grandpa. That’s who he lived with before this year. Huh. He’d never told Antonio that about himself. Quietly, he pried himself off the wall. It wasn’t his conversation to listen to, anyway. “What the fuck do you mean, you have to go!? You never hang up--” He paused, “You mean that sauerkraut loving bastard is coming into _my house_!?” He dropped something onto the counter of the sink. “Oh, Feliciano, you should be so glad that I have work today.” And then he was silent for a few seconds. No goodbyes.

Suddenly, Lovino exited the bathroom and Antonio was glad he was standing in the kitchen or he would’ve been busted to the core. “Bastard, where’s my shirt?” Antonio looked at him with a quirk in his brow. “My work shirt.” As if it’d be located on his being, Antonio patted his pockets and then looked at Lovino confused. “For fucks sake, Antonio,” he grumbled, marching off to the bedroom to probably go tear the dresser apart.

“Lovi, are you hungry?” Antonio called, scouring the cupboard for the proper materials to cook an omelette. “I’m making eggs.” Lovino peeked out into the hall, but then went back to what he was doing.

“Grape jelly, mild cheese,” he responded. Antonio stuck his tongue out. For an Italian, he sure had this weird way to eat an omelette. Grape jelly? Gross. But he complied, flipping the skillet to cook the other side of the egg, listening to the sizzle. Behind him, Lovi pulled out a chair and seated himself at the counter, watching the Spaniard. “Find the shirt?” He smiled, sliding the omelette into the place and sprinkling the cheese inside.

He turned around setting the plate in front of Lovi, rolling it into an actual omelette with a fork before officially giving the brunch to his friend. “Finally. It was in the dresser. It doesn’t go there.” Lovino cut a piece off and stopped. “Jelly.”

“Ah, lo siento,” Antonio whispered, grabbing the processed sludge Lovino called ‘jelly’ from the fridge, giving it to the man. “Here.” He smiled and leaned on the counter, watching Lovino enjoy the meal. Maybe it wasn’t a time to pry about Lovino’s brother.

 

Upon him finishing the omelette, Lovino returned to the bathroom, pulling various containers of supplies from cabinets and lining them up on the sink. Antonio loved watching Lovino prepare his face. Every night he would wash and exfoliate his face, sometimes wear a mask too. Every morning he’d apply creams and then do maintenance work on his features so he’d look the exact same every day.

As Antonio seated himself on the toilet just to Lovi’s right. The latter began applying a primer to his under-eyes and around some of the forehead blemishes he claimed to have. Antonio never believed him. He’d add a dollop of foundation to the spots and then concealer on top of it. Then Lovino would set it all with powder and move on to the lower half of his face.

While the brush he used to apply his nonsensical product soaked in water, Lovino added a tad of hot water to a jar on the counter. He dampened a rag and pressed it all along his jawline and upper lip, scrubbing lightly. After that he applied a cream around where his hair grew in. He waited a minute, looking over the makeup on his under-eyes for a second time. Slowly, he went over the area with shaving cream that wasn’t shaving cream. Lovino called it shaving soap. Antonio called it nonsense. He brushed the soap around his face with the small brush, puckering to get it all across his upper lip.

If Lovino was an artist, shaving his face would be all his works. Not to mention the man had a steady enough hand to use a straight razor on his own face. He carved the soap off his face gently, wiping it on a rag after every clean swipe. After everything was cleaned away, he went in with some scentless aftershave. One thing Antonio noticed in his time with Lovino so far is that he was very brand-loyal. All his shaving products were from the same Italian brand.

He looked over his face in the mirror and then looked to Antonio. “Does it look okay?” Antonio snorted.

“You look fantastic.” Lovino nodded and checked the time on his phone. He had another half an hour before he needed to leave. The perfect amount of time to do his hair.

And thus, he put away all the shaving products and replaced them with mouse, hairspray, and some additional sprays to take care of the frizz and whatnot. He went in with detangling spray (not that he actually needed it) and a comb. He then dampened it with a spray bottle to work the mouse through it with his fingers, separating his hair at the part on the left side of his face to a pinpoint. He took the hairspray to his part and then sprayed the ends of his hair as well. However, Lovino had a flaw in his hair. There was one bit of hair in his bangs that never cooperated no matter how hard he tried. Lovi claims to have “tried everything, but this dumb cowlick refuses to vanish.” Instead, the “stubborn bastard” curls out and away from his face.

“Fucking hell,” he mumbled, eyeing said curl in the mirror.

“It’s a character point. A special trait if you will,” Antonio snickered, standing up and patting Lovino on the back. He exited the bathroom with Lovino on his tail. The Italian reached for his keys again, being sure to grab his wallet this time, and then exited the flat once again, closing the door with a gently _click._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH I start classes this week! So I'm gonna change update days to Sunday so I have time to write :0!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS is what their flat kind of looks like ( http://www.netzerovillage.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Net-Zero_1BR-Study-3D-for-Print.jpg ) but the two small rooms on the far left don't exist. it's all just one straight wall. There's also no balcony.


End file.
